The present invention relates to square balers and in particular to the mechanism used for tying the bales with lengths of twine and making knots in the twine.
Balers are machines that can be self-propelled but are more commonly towed behind a tractor and driven from the tractor power take-off shaft. They fall into two types, namely round balers and square balers. Round balers are used to produce cylindrical bales that are normally wrapped in a mesh or a film after they have been formed. Square balers produce square-sided bales that are tied by separate loops of twine spaced across their width of each bale.
The present invention is only applicable to square balers. To explain, by way of background, the manner in which square balers are constructed, reference will be made to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. This drawing is derived from U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,920, which is imported herein by reference, and will be described herein only to the extent necessary for an understanding of the present invention.
The baler comprises a main frame 10 fitted with a pair of ground-engaging wheels 12 and a tow bar 14, arranged to be attached to a tractor (not shown). A pick-up mechanism 16 picks crop material, typically straw or similar crop residue, which lies on the ground having for example been laid down in swaths by a combine harvester. The crop material is delivered to a feed chamber 18 from where it is transferred to a bale case or chamber 20 in which a bale of crop material is formed.
A plunger 22 is reciprocable within the bale chamber 20 to act upon wads of crop material transferred from the feed chamber 18 into the bale chamber 20 and to compress these wads into a bale which, during formation, is moved progressively along the bale chamber 20 from left to right as seen in FIG. 1. A completed bale is tied with twine by a knotter 24 and rearwardly discharged from the machine.
The bale chamber 20 comprises a forward portion 30 with fixed dimensions and a rearward portion 32 of which the dimensions can be varied by means of movable top and side rails 34. A tension adjusting mechanism 36 is provided for moving the rails 34 in order thereby to vary the cross-sectional area of region where the bale is formed and thus control the density of the bales produced.
As several strands need to be tied around each bale, several individual knotters 24 are transversely spaced on top of the bale chamber 20 and all operate in the following identical manner. Tying a strand of twine around a bale starts with clamping a leading end of the strand 30 in a twine holder from where it projects downwardly over a billhook and a twine guiding member through the bale chamber 20. The twine holder, billhook and guiding member of the knotter need not be described herein in detail as the present invention is not directly concerned with the operation of the knotter. The method of operation of knotters is itself well known and described in numerous published patent specifications.
As the crop material is compressed and progressively moved towards the exit of the bale chamber 20, the twine is taken along so that it extends along the top of the bale, down the leading end thereof and beneath the lower surface of the bale. From there, each twine extends through an eye in the forward end of a respective curved needle 40 which forms part of a pivotable needle assembly 42.
A star wheel 44 which is operatively coupled to the knotters 24 monitors the bale length as a bale is formed progressively. When a bale has been formed to a desired extent, the tying operation is initiated by moving the needle assembly 42 to project the tip of each needle 40 upwardly through the bale case 10 and into the region of the billhook and the twine holder of the knotter in order to carry a trailing strand of twine into association with the leading strand of twine already clamped in the twine holder. At that time, the leading and trailing strands are knotted together by the billhook of the knotter. To free the knotted loop from the knotter 24, both strands are cut from the twine holder by moving the twine guiding member, which supports a knife, across the billhook meanwhile stripping the knot therefrom.
It will be appreciated by a person skilled in the art that the cyclic movement of the needle assembly 36 not only ensures the delivery of a trailing strand of twine to the twine holder 32 for tying a completed bale but at the same time initiates the formation of a new bale by providing the twine holder 32 with a new leading strand of twine.
A knotter operating in this manner draws twine from a single supply roll and produces a loop of twine with a single knot. Other knotting systems are known in which two lengths of twine are drawn from separate rolls and knotted together at the commencement and termination of forming each bale. In such so-called double-knotters, after a first knot in the two lengths of twine has been made at the end of forming a bale, the two knotted strands are cut from their respective supply rolls and a second knot is formed in the two strands from the two supply rolls to commence the following bale. Such double-knotters offer the advantages that the twine need not be held firmly in the knotter during the bale forming phase and the twine does not need to slip over the surface of the bale as the bale is formed but merely moves with the bale as it grows. The present invention is applicable to balers with single knotters and double knotters.
A problem that occurs in the knotting mechanisms of big balers, especially those with double knotters, is caused by a build up of crop material around the knotter 24, having been brought up by the needles 40, and also by a build up of crop material on and around the eye of the needle, which often comprises a pair of rollers to guide the twine smoothly through the needle. When such crop material becomes trapped in a knot as it is being formed, it can weaken the knot and allow it later to work itself free.
It should also be noted in this context that the baler plunger 22 is provided with needle slots. The needles cannot pass through the compressed material and therefore they are moved upwardly when the plunger is in its fully compacting position. The needles then pass through the slots in the front face of the plunger. Crop material may be hanging over the entrance area where the needles enter the baling chamber. Crop material also may be present in the needle slots. All this crop material can be taken up with the needle top as this top is not sharp but has the two rollers installed. If crop is hanging on the rollers, it may be difficult for the top roller to pick up the top twine leading to a miss-tie.